左様ならて涙を流す Namida ni Sayonara
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Rewritten. With the Hyuuga heiress made pregnant by Uchiha Itachi, will the younger Uchiha take responsibility and save her from deeper humiliation?


**Goodbye to Tears –** Chapter One

* * *

"_I'm sorry to be doing this to you."_

_All Hinata could see and hear was _him:_ his parting lips, his deep voice, his enclosing figure – as she was helplessly trapped in the corner of a dark room. She understood that any attempt to fight this man would be proven futile, especially with their difference of power._

_Naïve, the only thought of anxiety that entered her mind was that she was brought here to be killed._

_Little did Hyuuga Hinata know that Uchiha Itachi had brought her for a different purpose entirely._

_Itachi had grasped that this maiden, at the ripe age of sixteen, was the perfect candidate for the restoration of the Uchiha clan. Her body was primed from years of training, lithe and supple all the while - in perfect condition to bear a son._

_Slowly, he advanced on her and all she could do was step back until her back met a solid wall. He stood unmoving, holding her with nothing more than his burning glance._

Am I going to die here? _Worry ran the course of her comely face; tremors reverberated throughout her bones, her flesh, her skin._

"_Don't worry, girl. Contrary to belief, I'm actually quite gentle."_ _The Uchiha gave a leery smile, now standing mere inches before her._

_Hinata wasn't at all comforted by this; she was on the verge of collapsing into unconsciousness, now with the little distance between them. _Gentle or not, I'm still going to die, _she thought bitterly. She closed her eyes tautly at the first sight of movement, anticipating death._

_However, surprise had taken her completely when she felt a gentle clasp on the side of her neck, softly forcing her frontward. Her lips were greeted by a pair of unfamiliar ones in a tender, yet firm kiss. Her eyes snapped open, gazing at the unusual – yet incredible – sight just before her. His eyes were closed, unstrained – his brows furrowed intensely, however. The man who was feared, notorious for countless murders to the point of a whole clan's extinction - his own clan -, was now sharing a kiss with her._

_She was led to an immediate assumption. Effortfully, she turned her head to break the compelling kiss. She knew what he had in store for her, and she was frightened. She wasn't only going to die, but she was going to be raped. Her first time, nonetheless. The revelation felt chilling, as if a bucket of ice-cold water had just mercilessly been spilled onto her. "No..." she whispered. Hinata had always wanted to preserve her maidenhood, only for the man she truly loved. She couldn't believe she would lose it now, at least not in this way. She wouldn't let this happen. _Not this way_. Being killed was one thing... but being raped...?_

_Finding words unnecessary to be spoken, Itachi proceeded, his hand continued down further the length of her slender torso, taking the sliver of metal that held her milky skin from being exposed._

"_P-please, n-no..." She beckoned, pushing weakly at his chest. The Hyuuga, however, made the mistake of looking into his eyes. It wasn't long until she was rendered even more powerless. She felt the chakra recede, her body weakening more... and more. And she wasn't certain if it was from fear... or the Uchiha's caresses._

_With simple flicks of his wrist, he exposed Hinata's body completely. She was a beauty. There was no doubt about it. She was small, and delicately boned, sharply contrasting with his masculinity. Slim narrow hips extended into lean, lightly muscled thighs. Budding, nubile, coral-tipped breasts beautifully jutted towards him. "Are you a virgin?"_

_She gave no reply, only tears streamed down her cheeks._

_Despite already knowing, the Uchiha whispered in her ear, "I guess I'll just have to find out." His cloak, an emblem of the Akatsuki, fell into a heap on the sooty floor – and he was now free from restraint. His hand slid further downward, to the junction of her thighs, the object of his intention._

_Hinata gasped sharply at the probing sensation. She felt him. Softly caressing her lips at first, then flicking at her bud. Soon, an uncontrollable inferno raged in her lower regions, roused by his touch. The sensation was unbearable, she couldn't describe the feeling Uchiha Itachi had awakened in her. It was entirely alien._

_A knowing finger pushed past her folds, into her – the action elicited a cry from the unprepared maiden, "Ahh...!"_

_He ignored her mewl and continued to plunge his tallest finger into her, stretching her slightly. Itachi enjoyed the imprisoned feeling around his finger, her walls contracted non-stop, and she was beginning to grow moist. Bringing his thumb to her bud, he pressed in circles, eliciting more cries and mewls._

_Hinata was arduously trying to withstand the sensation, yet when she attempted to push at his chest, absolutely no power was generated. She was truly impotent and she hated feeling like this._

"_Tell me." He muttered as he nibbled along her neck, "does my younger brother show any interest in you?"_

_An image of Uchiha Sasuke forced itself into her mind upon his question. Every time they had encountered one another, there had been absolutely no interaction. She would only offer a smile, and he would be non-responsive, remaining completely aloof and indifferent. But why was Itachi asking her this? What could possibly be important about her current connection - or lack thereof - with his sibling?_

_Not receiving an immediate reply, Itachi pressed his thumb to imprison the dewy bud of her feminine parts. "Answer me." He demanded._

"_N-no!" She whimpered quiveringly, tearfully and shook her head. "H-he does not..."_

"_That's too bad." Itachi frowned slightly. Gazing down, his frown dissipated and was now replaced with an intrigued smirk. "Look how wet you've gotten, Hyuuga." He concluded his ministration and withdrew his digits, lifting it up to her eye-level so she would be able to see. "I'm beginning to think you're not the innocent girl I thought you were." Itachi taunted, slowly bringing his fingers into his mouth to lick clean her sweet secretions._

_Hinata was beyond horrified, but the burning sensation in her nether regions would never die down – instead, it developed into an even more unbearable, churning feeling. She was gasping now, striving for air. Without being fully aware, she slid down the wall – ending up on the floor in a seated position due to her trembling knees, and he let her._

_He lowered himself as well, releasing his erection from its confinement in the process. Grabbing at Hinata's ankle, Itachi forced her to lay completely on the floor. He pushed at her thighs, opening her legs to behold her warm, inviting folds. "You're the perfect candidate," she saw his lips parting and his deep voice echoed in her head._

_But she didn't understand, he was uttering words that could not be made sensible in her mind. "Stop! Please Uchiha-san!" She pleaded. "Wh-why are you doing this? Why m-me?" Why was her body lacking so much energy?_

_He positioned the tip of his engorged manhood at her opening. "Because Sasuke is thoughtless." Steadily he pushed. "It seems that he's still bent on getting his revenge and thus fails to realize the importance of producing an heir fast." Further he pushed, "He fails to see you as the fitting partner in the restoration our clan," and when he felt the breaking of thin flesh, "He fails to truly notice you," he heard the muffled cry of the girl beneath him while she writhed in agony. Almost instantly Hinata stiffened as his rigid flesh rent and stretched her soft woman's tissues. Pain contorted her beautiful face, lavender eyes shut tightly, teeth clenched as soft sobs were dredged._

_Itachi grunted, finding it difficult to control himself within her as seconds passed by. He needed to wait for her to sustain, to grow used to the feeling before he proceeded. The sweetness of her hot, tight body was driving him to madness, but somehow he managed to find the strength to master himself._

_It was all so overpowering... the heat sizzling through her blood, the thick hardness of Itachi's male flesh impaling her, the painfully pleasurable feeling in her womanly parts..._

_Hinata arched her hips to escape, but he held her waist firmly with both hand and began to thrust. "It'll be less painful if you don't move."_

_All that came from her were breathless pants, her chest rose and fall with every breath she heaved – and she knew he was enjoying it all. His fingers clenched on her hips, rocking her in time to the deep thrusting of his shaft, and Hinata responded unwillingly, her body undulating with each forward surge of his hips. She had no choice as the rapture overtook her. Her head flung back, she cried out her pain and pleasure, the hot, bright ecstasy spasming through her as vivid as the sun's stinging rays._

_Itachi emptied his seed into her, along with his long-thought objective._

"_You're the key to the clan's restoration."_

_These words were everlastingly planted into Hinata's mind as she plunged into a troubled sleep._

_

* * *

_

The approach of rapid footfalls awakened her from her nightmare. She was nearly engulfed in darkness, her body cold from direct exposure with the cellar air. Her pelvis throbbed endlessly with a dull ache, and when she tried to move her legs, the ache became acute. As her memories flooded, filling her head like a dam, Hinata uttered a shamed cry and shut her eyes. How could such a thing have happened to her?

In the small light appeared an Uchiha – his emergence triggered an immediate and volatile response from her.

"Don't!" Hinata screamed, willing herself to incline her body and scramble away from him. "Stay away! Leave me alone!"

Although his countenance remained as stoic as ever, a mix of dismay and alarm swam in his onyx orbs. She looked the part of a frightened animal, curled in the corner – bare and helpless. Without being wholly aware of his own actions, Sasuke removed his uwagi and cast it upon her to cover some indecency. The girl continued to shake however, the fear mixed bitterness in her white eyes still quite clear. In spite of this, he closed in on her. He radiated such control and energy that his presence calmed her slightly.

Making skin-to-skin contact, the Uchiha held her light body in his arms without uttering so much as a word. _She smells of _him, he noted, brows furrowing in discomposure. Was there a reason he let her live after raping her? The probing thought continued to make itself prominent in his mind. _That bastard's gone, once and for all. It doesn't matter anymore. _Sasuke convinced himself as he carried her out of the jarring hell hole.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


End file.
